Drama Club
by Luther Pendragon
Summary: AU. They come from what seems to be two diffrent worlds. Naruto is a theatre kid, Sakura is a prep. What happens when Sakura get the lead alongside Naruto? Is it just acting, or somthing more? Eventual NaruSaku, rated for language and mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

I knew I was in for it when I slipped on the wet floor at the food court with my ice cream cone in my hand

Chapter One

Naruto's POV

I knew I was in for it when I slipped on the wet floor at the food court with my ice cream cone in my hand. The last thing I can remember seeing before I did a half black flip is a very angry Sakura Haruno. When I looked up from the floor I saw her standing there with my Cold Stone ice cream all over her white Abercrombie t-shirt. My best friend Tenten ran over and helped me up. While she did that I stared at Sakura. She was still standing there; she looked at me then her shirt then at me again. Her face began to get red, wrinkles formed on her kinda big forehead, and she began to grind her teeth. I opened my mouth to apologize but she cut me off.

"LOSER!!" She shouted on the top of her lungs. I swear, every single person in the food court stopped and stared at the scene Sakura was making. "THIRTY DOLLARS! THAT'S HOW MUCH THIS SHIRT COST! THIRTY FUCKING DOLLARS!"

"I'm sorry…here I'll get you something to clean that up." I ran over to the nearest restaurant and grabbed a handful of napkins. I offered them to Sakura but she hit my hand away.

"Don't bother!" she said angrily.

"Hey look Sakura," Tenten said "I know you spend all of your college money on Abercrombie and shit, but it _was_ an accident." It was obvious Tenten was getting irritated by the way Sakura was yelling at me. Tenten always got uber-protective of me. It was actually kinda embarrassing.

"It's okay Tenten," I said. "Here," I grabbed thirty dollars from my wallet "go buy a new shirt."

"Thank you," she said flipping here long pink hair behind her shoulder as she walked off. She went over to her table were the other popular kids, Sasuke and Ino sat. Sakura said something to Ino that made her get a wicked smile on her face. She looked over at me and laughed. Then she and Sakura walked off, Sasuke shortly followed. I had a feeling they were going to the store the bought all there clothing from.

"Come on Naruto," Tenten pulled at my orange jacket. We went over to my table. There sat my friends Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru and Temari. We had all been tight since seventh grade in the one-act plays. Hinata had been a techie and the rest of us had been actors. We've been theatre nerds, drama freaks, or however you want to put since.

"That was hilarious," Kiba laughed "I hope that happens to her more often!"

"God knows he disserves it," Tenten said sling down into her chair next to Temari.

"I know right," Temari laughed "She such a bitch."

"And a slut," Tenten smiled "She keeps trying to hit on Neji."

Neji was Tenten's long time boyfriend. Like, they've been dating since the beginning of ninth grade and it's the beginning of eleventh. I can't really see why Sakura would hit on Neji though. First of all she supposedly madly in love with Sasuke (and so is Ino which doesn't really make since because they're supposed to be BFFs) And also, Neji's like the depressed rocker type. Like he plays guitar and writes songs and poetry. I always figured Sakura liked the dickhead jock type.

"Dude that is messed up" I smiled "Sakura just wants someone in her pants all the time."

"Hey," Kiba looked at me. "Do you have any money I could borrow?"

"No," I said crossing my arms on the table and resting my head on them. "I gave all my money to Sakura."

"Naruto," Shikamaru groaned "Why'd you do something so troublesome like that?" I shrugged "Now we're gonna have to pay for you and Kiba again. I don't think we have enough for a movie."

"Then we won't see a movie," Temari said "We'll just hang out at the mall."

"T-that sounds like fun," Hinata stuttered.

"Babe, you need to project your voice, I could barely hear ya." I smiled at Hinata and she looked down, her dark hair blocking her eyes.

"But she's right," Kiba smiled "We should go to Abercrombie and make fun of the people there."

"Yeah," I smiled. I stood up and mimicked what we would do "Stupid rich kids, buying ninety dollar jeans to make yourself feel better."

"Or something along those lines," Temari smiled.

"Okay, it's decided then," Tenten stood up "let's go."

We stood up and threw the remains of our food and walked to off to the stores in the mall.

Sakura's POV

I walked into Abercrombie still pissed about that Naruto kid. That shirt had been one of my favorites.

"And it was humiliating," I finished my rant about the event.

"He's such a loser, just get over it," Sasuke rolled his eyes and flipped his hair in that sexy way he does.

"Yeah," Ino agreed "Look at the people he hangs out with."

I nodded and went to the shirts. We spent some time in Abercrombie and I was feeling better, until I saw Naruto and Temari walk in the store.

"What are they doing her?" I hissed at Ino,

Ino shrugged "Who cares, now which pair of jeans?"

I tried to shrug off the fact that the two of them were in the same store. This wasn't even there style. They shopped at like, Hot Topic and dEliA's and other stuff like that. Why would they want to come in here? I kept trying to ignore them and focus on the clothes Ino and I were looking at. It was all good until Naruto and Temari started insulting people in the store.

"Wow Temari, how about these 100 dollar jeans?" Naruto said to her loud enough for everyone to him.

"Oh yeah, why buy three or four pairs of jeans at Old Navy when you could by _one_ here?" she agreed.

"Yeah and this shirt with this wonderful logo, definitely worth thirty bucks," Naruto grabbed a green t-shirt of one of the shelves.

"29.95," Temari corrected. "But yeah, I would spend that much for a shirt with a logo."

The two continued to walk around the store criticizing the fashion, the prices, and the people. I got more and more annoyed until I couldn't stand it anymore. I walked over to the register to talk to the manager. I told him that the two of them were disrupting the peace. The manager walked over to them and told them to stop or he'd have to kick them out. It looked like they were more than happy to kick themselves out. I glared at them. And even after they left I still wasn't happy.

"I can't stand him," I said to Sasuke and Ino.

"Would you stop talking about them! They're losers we get it. Are you like obsessed?" Sasuke leaned on a wall and scowled.

Ino laughed "Yeah Sakura, you got feelings for that Naruto kid?"

I got really mad. "What the hell Ino. No! Gross!"

Soon the store closed and I went home. Over all the night was ok, I guess. At least I got a new shirt.

**A/N: So re-reading this chapter it seems a bit piontless, but I'm jut trying to you know introduce the realshonships and stuff, so yeah. Also I'm having trouble with the pairings. I am a Shika/Ino fan, but I wonder if both the really popular girls end up with theatre kids it might be a little...wierd. I haven't diceded (did i spell that right?) yet. Oh, and one other I couldn't find a way to fit it into the chapter with out it being akward and ****unnecessary so I'm gonna say it here, in the story Temari is a lesbian. I thought it would seem a bit more real theatre if I had one or two gay kids (I might make Choji and/or Lee gay. Do't now yet). So, yeah, I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Writing the next chapter as we speak. Please review. Bye.**

******L. Pendragon**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own the charcters of Naruto.

Chapter Two

Naruto's POV

I walked on the stage. My heart was racing with adrenaline as the lights hit my face. I faced the audience in the auditorium. It was the audition for this years musical _West Side Story._ I always loved going up to perform, even audition. It was just such a rush. Like you were flying, you know.

I straightened up as I heard our director Mr. Kakashi say "State your name and purpose."

In our school there were three parts in your audition. First you would state your reason for auditioning. Every once in awhile someone would come up with something really original and funny, like Tenten's last year ("Acting in plays takes up a lot of your time. Plus you're in disguise. If I don't act in a play than my ex-lover will find me and you don't want know what'll happen then.") But they were always at least three my therapist told me to, two I'm running from the mafia, and four grandma's dying wish. Then part two was singing (at least for the musicals). And part three was my personal favorite, improv. Kakashi would give you a roll and you'd have to come up with what you think they'd say on the spot.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm auditioning fro this play, " I changed my voice into a my best New Yorker accent I could. "Because Is thinks this'll change me, ya know? I used to be…not the nicest kid on the block and I just want to show people I'm a changed guy. So when I saw the poster advertising West Side Story, I thought 'yeah, musicals were all the guys go!'" There was some laughing. I scanned the crowd "Looks like I was wrong. Oh, well." I shrugged. I knew it wasn't funny. But I wasn't aiming for funny, I was aiming for Tony and that's what I intended to get.

"And what will you be singing for us?" Kakashi asked.

"I will be singing "Maria" from _West Side Story_."

"Go ahead."

I took a deep breath and sung the song the best I could.

"_Maria, I've just met a girl named Maria,  
and suddenly the name will never be the same to me.  
Maria! I've just kissed a girl named Maria.  
And suddenly I've found how wonderful a sound can be.  
Maria, say it loud and there's music playing.  
Say it soft and it's almost like praying,  
Maria, I never stop saying: "Maria!"__" _

When I was done I there was thunderous applause. Part of me new that was because half of them were my best friends, but it still made me feel awesome. Next Came the Improv. Kakashi read out the names of male characters. One by one I would say a quick snippet of my interpretation of each one. Finally the audition was over I could go back and sit next to Tenten and Kiba.

Sakura's POV

I don't think I've ever been so nervous before that audition! I could practically feel kid's eyes looking me up and down. I knew at least half of them hated me. At least I had dragged Ino and Sasuke to audition with me.

"State you name and purpose."

I gulped "I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm auditioning for this play because, well you see I used to have this dog. And I did everything with him. But he died and now I have no life." There were some laughs, which really surprised me. "So my mom said I needed a hobby and said the musical would be a good place to start."

"And what will you be singing for us today?"

"I will be singing "Somewhere" from _West Side Story._"

"_There's a place for us,  
Somewhere a place for us.  
Peace and quiet and open air  
Wait for us  
Somewhere._

There's a time for us,  
Some day a time for us,  
Time together with time spare,  
Time to learn, time to care,  
Some day!

Somewhere.  
We'll find a new way of living,  
We'll find a way of forgiving  
Somewhere …"

There was a round of applause. I looked out into the crowd and saw a lot of them were just clapping so Mr. Kakashi wouldn't get mad at them. Then Ino stood up and started cheering and jumping up and down. Even after everyone had stopped. Finally she realized everyone, including Mr. Kakashi were giving her weird looks. Sasuke pulled her down and covered his face ion embarrassment. It took all the power in me not to laugh. I loved Ino and Sasuke so much and that was such a typical moment between the two of them.

I stopped looking at them and got ready for the Improv. It seemed to go by in a blur. On second I was Maria a lovestruck teenager, the next I was Anita a caring but fiery woman, then I was Anybodys a girl who longed to be a Jet, then it was over I could go back to my seat and rest my heart that was sore from beating so fast. I sat next to Ino and watched some freshman walk on the stage.

--

The next day there was a huge crowd outside the auditorium. "I got in!" some sophomore shouted. "There's always next year," some other kid said. _Oh god!_I thought. My stomach turned about ten times in a row. This was it. I pushed my way through the crowd to the casting paper that was posted on the auditorium. I took a deep breath and looked on the list. First listed was Tony. Tony would be played by Naruto Uzumaki. Next was Maria. Maria would be played by Sakura Haruno.

My heart skipped a beat. I read it one more time. Sakura Haruno. Sakura Haruno. Sakura Haruno. I was playing Maria, the lead role. I jumped up and down. "Yes!" I shouted. I couldn't even believe it. No way, me? Maria? But it was true. I was the lead.

I saw Ino walk up. "Hey what'd you get?"

"I got Maria!" I shouted.

Ino smiled "No way!" I nodded "That's awesome!" She gave me a hug "Wait, what'd I get?"

She scanned the paper. "I got Graziella! Who's Graziella?"

"Riffs girlfriend." Temari said looking at the paper. She rolled her eyes as if this was information everyone on the face of the earth knew.

"Oh," Ino said "Who's Riff?"

"The gang lea-"

"I know who he is but who's playing him?"

"Kiba."

"Dog face? I'm gonna have to kiss dogface?"

Temari glared at her. "Oh, Riff and Graziella do a lot more than that."

Ino looked like she was about to be sick.

I giggled "Yeah well I got Naruto so don't complain." I said as we walked away.

Naruto's POV

It didn't really seem fair. I was so happy when I found out I got Tony and so bummed when I found out I'd have to make out with Sakura.

"She hasn't done anything in theatre before," I said to Temari and Tenten as we walked to first period.

"I know and did you hear what she said about Kiba?" Temari was getting angrier with each word.

"What?" Tenten and I asked at the same time.

"She was like 'Dog face? I'm gonna have to kiss dogface?'"

"I really can't stand either of them," Tenten frowned.

"Well," I said "At least Sasuke didn't get in."

"Well yeah, but that was kinda obvious from his audition," Temari smiled.

It was true. His reason was "Because I want to." His song was Happy Birthday, and he didn't do well at all in the Improv.

"You know what's so weird?" I said sitting in my desk that was in front of Tenten and next to Temari. "Sasuke and I use to be like tight."

"When?" Tenten and Temari asked at the same time.

"When we were like, 8."

"Yeah, but he was actually kinda nice as a little kid," Tenten pointed out.

The bell rang before I could say anything else. Our English teacher Ms. Kurenai walked in and started the lesson.

**A/N: It took me forever to finish this chapter. And unfortunalty I won't be able to update this upcoming week because of vacation. But I will update ads soon as I possibly can. Anyway, I was so happy when I had a reply in the first 24 hours and a couple of people favoriting it in the first 24 hours. Thanks so much. Please review. **

**L. Pendragon **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sakura's POV

It seemed like the day before the first rehearsal seemed to go on for a week. I was nearly falling out of my seat by the seventh period. Finally the bell rang and I nearly jumped from my seat to the door. I ran to my locker and got all my stuff together. I stuffed all my homework and binders and books in my pink messenger bag and ran down to the auditorium. I was nearly there when the nasty vice-principal Mrs. O'Neill (A/N: Sorry for not using a Naruto character! Couldn't think of anyone. But she is based on my vice principle. But if you can please tell me!)

"No running Ms. Haruno! You nearly plowed me down!" The six-foot two women yelled.

"Sorry I'll be more careful next time." I tried to get past Mrs. O'Neill but she was determined to lecture me.

"No not sorry and run off," she glared "You need to be aware that it's dangerous to run around a school hallway."

"Mrs. O'Neill I'm gonna be late to the first rehearsal."

"Yeah I guess you are," she put her hands on her hips "You see, if you hadn't been running you'd be there by now."

I was _so _not in the mood for a lecture. It was bad enough half, maybe even more of the cast and crew hated me, but now Mr. Kakashi would hate me two. I just knew it. He would hate me and my acting career would be cut short. And it was all Mrs. O'Neill's fault.

"Please, Mrs. O'Neil, I'm gonna be in so much trouble!" I was close to begging on my knees.

"You all ready are for talking to a teacher like that! Detention. Tomorrow after school. 2:30"

"But we're doing act two tomorrow! Can't I have detention Wendsday?"

"Fine. Tomorrow and Wednesday after school." Mrs. O'Neill said coldly.

I knew I couldn't argue any more with her. I was late enough as it was already. Finally Mrs. O'Neill let me go. I walked until I turned a corner than I ran as fast as my legs would let me go. I reached the auditorium and swung the auditorium door open. As I open the door Mr. Kakashi stopped in mid-sentence. All the head in the seats turned to look at me nearly killing me with their icy glares.

"Ah, Sakura, we were afraid you weren't going to join us." Mr. Kakashi smiled.

"I'm sorry I'm late," I blushed as I found the seat next to Ino. "I can't come to rehearsal tomorrow." I said sliding into my seat.

"Oh why not?" Mr. Kakashi frowned. Suddenly I picked up on his fake disappointment. That was my punishment; telling everyone in the play about my personal life.

"Um, detention with Mrs. O'Neill." There was some sniggering through out the room.

"Oh too bad." Mr. Kakashi said in that same mocking tone. "Oh well, seems like you will do some reading Setsuna." A mousey looking freshman in the front row smiled widely. He nodded. "So now that that's settled lets get started shall we."

Naruto's POV

Finally, rehearsal was done. For some reason that night my teachers decided to give me a shitload of homework that night. I was walking out to the front of the school with Shikamaru and Temari, who at the moment were talking about some girl Temari had met.

"Yeah, we're hocking up this Friday," Temari smiled dreamily.

"What does she look like?" I asked.

"Uh, gorgeous."

"How gorgeous?"

"Almost as gorgeous as Shika," Temari gave Shikamaru a big hug. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like troublesome woman.

Poor Shikamaru had the worst luck with girls. His first girlfriend in eighth grade only dated him because she wanted her popular boyfriend to be mad that she was dating, as she put it when she dumped him, "a total loser." Then there was Temari. He thought he'd got it right. And they were a pretty good couple; Shikamaru was lazy while Temari was a "little firecracker" as Mr. Kakashi would say. But half way through sophomore year Temari broke up with him and came out. Poor guy was crushed. Temari promised him that he could watch her make out with girls all he wanted. He said he would pass.

We walked out to the front of the school. Temari's dad was waiting for her so she had to go. Shikamaru soon followed. Hinata and Tenten wee walking to the Hyuga place. Kiba's older sister gave him a ride. But where the hell was Jiraiya?

Jiraiya was my god father and I lived with him and his wife Tsunade since my parents were dead. They were… not your typical parental figures. Tsunade always had a beer near her, it didn't matter if she was drinking it or even if it was open, but it was always there. Jiraiya, though a married man was the biggest pervert known to man kind. And let's just leave it at that.

"Where is that old man?" I muttered to myself.

I looked around to see if anyone was there. Right across from me, sitting on the bench was Sakura. I frowned. I waited a few minutes to see if Jiraiya would come. When he didn't it looked like I had no choice. I just can't stand being quite for too long.

I walked over to her. "Hey," I said pulling at the draw strings of my white and orange striped sweatshirt.

"Hi," She said giving me this why-the-fuck-are-you-talking-to-me look.

"So, you're not gonna be at rehearsal tomorrow, huh?"

"Yeah, but is that really any of your business?" she asked irritated.

I thought on my feet and said: "Well, I was just thinking, while we wait we could go through some of your lines. You know so we would have something to do while we wait."

She pressed her lips together like she was thinking. "Sure, I guess that'd be OK."

"Cool."

I sat next to her on the bench. I pulled out my script and she pulled out hers. We went through her lines until her dad came to pick her up.

"Well, I'll see you later," she waved and even smiled at me as she walked to her car.

"Yeah, You too," I waved and smiled back from my spot on the bench "Bye."

"Bye."

I was all alone waiting now. I leaned my head so I was looking at the sky. It was that weird time, where the sun's going down, sow the sky's kinda blueish-purple and the clouds are pink, and there airs getting colder cause it's late September, and everything's pretty, and why was I so happy? _Maybe it's her?_ I thought. I shook my head. _No. Not at all. She hates me… well not _hates_, I mean she just read her lines with me and smiled at me and…no. No you don't like her. She's totally not your type. Besides you'd never hear the end of it from Tenten. _I kept on arguing with myself until old perv finally picked me up.

**A/N: I'm worried there might be some typo's in this chapter because I wrote half of it at 1 AM Thursday night. Sorry. So I read a review that said that the set up for the couple NaruSaku was kinda weird, so first that last bit of this chapter was kinda lighting the match for the fire…that was a weird metaphor… But also that was kinda how it was in the series. The development (at least on Sakura's side) was kinda slow, so I was trying to use that as an example. Also I'd like to thank all the people who keep filling my inbox with e-mails that say people have responded, or have added the story to their favorites or are updated by each new chapter or whatever. So, yeah, please Review****…kindly. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

**Just 'cause I was getting confused here's a cast, everyone not listed is played by unimportant OCs **

Tony-Naruto

Riff-Kiba

Bernardo-Shikamaru

Maria-Sakura

Anita-Temari

Nobodys-Tenten

Graziella- Ino

Chapter Four

Naruto's POV

Ms. Anko, the chorus teacher walked into the first music rehearsal. Her dyed purple hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and her eyes were scanning the cast back and forth. Her smile was crooked and white. She pulled out a folded sheets of paper from her brown coat.

"Is everyone here?" her voice was a bit scratchy. "Tony? Jets? Maria? Good, that's all we need for this." She went over to her old apartment style piano. "First, warm ups." She played a few notes on the Piano, and we got our voices all warmed up.

"Let's start with the Jets song."

Kiba and the "Jets" sang their song for the two minute period the song took. It took all my power not to stare at Sakura. Her hair was up in a ponytail, she was wearing very tight clothing, her teeth were holding her lower lip in concentration, and her jade eyes focused on the group singing. I knew she couldn't catch me staring, if she did she might figure it out. She might tell her friends how crazy I was becoming, and laugh.

I couldn't handle that.

The song ended and Ms. Anko told me I was going to sing my two songs. First was Something's Coming. As Ms. Anko played the intro on the piano, Sakura walked out of the room. I watched her leave from the corner of my eyes, but begin to sing when it was my time, forgetting all about her.

Sakura's POV

I had to pee really badly during rehearsal. I walked out of the chorus room s discreetly as possible. I into the hall and walked over to the nearest bathroom. I went into the stall with the hot list to see if it had any updates.

**Sasuke. **One girl had written in gray sharpie

_S__asuke is sooo hot._

Fuck anyone who doesn't think Sasuke isn't fucking HOT.

**I luv Sasuke Uchia.**

Everyone seemed to have the same opinion. _I wonder what would happen if I put Naruto on the list…_ I thought. _Woah, wait. No, bad Sakura. You're one of those girls. You like Sasuke. _I shook off my thoughts of Naruto and thought of Sasuke.

I washed my hands, and then let my fingers run in the cold water for a bit. It felt good, and I got lost in the feel. Then I remembered I had to go back to rehearsal. As I walked down the hall, I heard what must have been Naruto's voice coming down the hall. It was amazing. His voice was soft and sweet. But at the same time it had this power. I mean, I wasn't even at the chorus room and I could hear it.

I walked in quietly as possible. Naruto sung out the last note.

"Now," Ms. Anko said. "You are gonna do the song Maria. First we listen to the song on the tape, and then you sing."

The song played. It was beautiful song. I imagined someone being so in love with me, just after a few minutes. I smiled contently.

When the tape ended Ms. Anko went over to the piano. She played the introduction.

"The most beautiful sound I've ever heard," Naruto sang. "Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria. All the beautiful sounds of the world, in a single word. Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria!" Naruto's voice went from soft to bold. "I've just met a girl named Maria! And suddenly, that name, will never be the same to me!"

Naruto was singing so well. "Maria! I've just kissed a girl named Maria, and suddenly I've found how wonderful a sound can be! Maria! Say it loud and there's music playing,  
Say it soft and it's almost like praying. Maria, I'll never stop saying Maria! The most beautiful sound I ever heard; Maria."

The song ended. The other kids clapped respectfully. All I could do was sit there. He had sung so well. I didn't want him to stop, it was just too beautiful. _Maybe I should record him next time_, I thought.

"Sakura!" Ms. Anko's voice got me out of my trance. "Would you care to sing the song, or are you going to space out the rest of rehearsal?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, no, sorry." I stammered.

I stood up, and walked to the piano as gracefully as I could. I stood next to Naruto, watching what must have been him preparing to sing. He shook his arms out, and touched his toes while Ms. Anko played an introduction on the piano.

"Only you," I sang to the music. "You're the only thing I'll see, forever. In my eyes, in my words, and in everything I do, nothing else but you, ever." I looked over at Naruto

He had a goofy looking grin as he sang, "And there's nothing for me but Maria. Every sight that I see is Maria."

"Tony, Tony." I sang in response.

"Always you you're every thought I'll ever know, anywhere I go, you'll be!"

I sang back "All the world is only you and me!"

The song went on. It was a very pretty song, and the way Naruto did it made me want to give him a hug. He was so adorable seeing such sweet lyrics. It was funny to think the same person had ruined my shirt a few weeks earlier.

The song ended with a final few chords from Ms. Anko. Naruto looked over at me. "Good job," he mouthed. I managed a smile at Naruto, and he returned a goofy one. "You too." I mouthed back.

The rehearsal was over before I knew it. Everyone broke of in there own groups. Naruto and Kiba, various jets and other jets, and then me and…my cell phone. I was texting Ino at that moment. She was talking about the party I was going to that night.

_ill pick u up in a sec k. then my house. well get ready. were gonna look HAWT, _Ino text read.

_cool. cant wait, I responded._

I looked up from my phone. I suddenly felt very awkward. It was made very clear I didn't fit in with the other kids. I went ahead of the other slow moving groups. I went outside to wait for Ino.

I didn't hear Naruto following me.

"Hey, Sakura," He called.

I jumped in surprise. "Oh, hi Naruto."

"Hey, you were pretty great today," He said sitting next to me.

"Yeah you too," I said.

"How much have you gotten memorized so far?" He asked, obviously trying to make conversation.

"Nothing. I like, can't even say a word with out the script."

Naruto laughed, "Good. Damn Shikamaru. He's like, a super genius, ya know? He's gotten almost all his lines memorized. He always gets his lines down quickly."

"Well that's good," I said. It was weird how friendly he was being.

"Yeah," Naruto scratched head. "But he can be a real ass about it sometimes."

I giggled slightly. I looked over and saw a large van with Ino and her mom in it.

"There's my ride," I stated as I got up.

"Oh," Naruto sounded disappointed. "Ok. That's cool. See ya later."

"You too," I waved. "Bye."

I got in the car. Ino smiled at me and started talking about the party. I sighed to myself and re-entered my world. A world that had no theatre, no musicals, and no Naruto.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have been major busy all year. But know, it's summer, and I have time to do this sort of thing. Expect a lot of updates in July. I'll have LOTS of free time then.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

Sakura's POV

Ino and I arrived at the party in short skirts and spaghetti straps. We had done our make up and hair so we could look extra nice for the party. This party was hosted by one of Sasuke's friends Jugo. He was alright, but a little weird. Ino and I had mostly come for Sasuke.

What was really great, was that I heard he was gonna ask me out, or at least make some sort of move tonight. That was like a dream come true. As we walked to the door of Jugo's massive house, I felt a nervous chill run through out my body. Who knew getting what you want could be so scary.

Jugo opened the door. His house was lit by flashing, neon lights. Music was blaring for people to dance to. There was a weird smell through out the house; a mix between BO, trashy perfume, and beer. Ugh, I hate people when they're drunk.

Almost like she was on auto-pilot, Ino lead us to where Sasuke was. He was hanging out with his football buddies. They all had beer cans in their hands. One of them nudged Sasuke. He looked over at us, smirking.

"Hey, Sakura. Ino," his voice was deep, and sexy,

"Hi," I giggled.

"Hey boys," Ino said with a cocky smile on her face. "You wanna come and dance with me?"

The other guys happily walked off with Ino. She went into the huge group of dancing, hips swaying from side to side. I figured all of those boys wanted a piece of her.

"Good job Ino," I mumbled to myself, honestly grateful.

"So Sakura," Sasuke looked at me. "I've heard you have a little crush on me."

I blushed and managed to stammer, "Ha ha, well, you see-"

Sasuke cut me off by grabbing my wrist. He pulled me close, and kissed me full on the lips. Just like the rumors had said, he was an _amazing _kisser. He knew exactly what to do when. He mouth tasted like beer. He might have been slightly buzzed, but that didn't really matter. At least not while the making out was going on. He turned me around and pinned me to the wall. _Dream coming true._ That was all I could think.

Naruto's POV

Friday nights are the best during shows. After rehearsal, it's just so easy to get everyone together and go out to eat or something. That one night, we had decided to mix things up a bit and go to the furniture store. It had been Temari's idea. She said something about a cashier she had met when her mom and her were shopping for a new couch. We were all up for trying something new.

We were sitting on couches and eating the food we had brought in. I was only half listening to my friends. I was really thinking about Sakura. I was watching her while she was singing at rehearsal, and there was like, this glow about her. I mean, I had always found her kinda hot, but like, when she sang, it was ridiculous. There was just something in the way her green eyes shined that stood out the most in my head.

"Naruto!" Tenten awoke me from my daydream.

"Huh?" I looked around.

"Dude, you ok?" Kiba looked at me. "You look kinda pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"If you say so," Kiba leaned back on his seat.

"So, did you hear my question?" Tenten said sounding like she was annoyed.

"Uh, no," I said. "What was it?"

"Who do you like?" Tenten smirked. "I haven't heard you gush about anyone in awhile."

My insides froze up. Except for my heart. That was beating so fast I was sure that Shikamaru could hear it sitting next to me. I was faced with a difficult choice. I could either be honest, tell them I liked Sakura, and have them freak. Or I could lie, but walk around feeling guilty. I chose the lie

"No one," I lied. Too bad my voice cracked making it obvious I was lying.

"Ha, liar!" Temari called.

"Come on, man, just tell us," Kiba begged.

"Yeah," Tented added. "It's not like we'll tell her or anything."

I took a deep breath. "SakuraHaruno," I mumbled.

"What?"

"I like Sakura Haruno, okay?"

There was a momentary silence. Tenten looked shocked. Temari and Kiba looked like they were about to laugh. Shikamaru looked like he didn't give a shit. And Hinata, poor Hinata, she looked like she was about to cry.

"You're kidding, right?" Tenten eyebrow twitched.

"No," I mumbled.

"What the fuck Naruto!" Tenten picked up a pillow from the couch she was sitting on and threw it at me. "What happened to Sakura being a slut?"

"I dunno," I frowned. "I only like her a little…"

"On a scale from one to ten, how much?" Temari asked.

"Uh," I had to think about it. "Like, a five, maybe a six."

"Ugh, I can't believe you," Tenten growled.

"Well, you can't blame the man," Kiba nodded as if he could understand what I felt. "Sakura is a hottie."

"Not you too," Tenten rolled her eyes.

"What she is?" Kiba shrugged. "Anyone could see that."

"Thank you," I was happy to have someone agree. "And when she sings? Ugh, its like…" I couldn't even think of how to describe it.

"Well, she's in love with Sasuke so, not like you have a chance anyway," Tenten crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair.

I glared at Tenten. Some best friend she was. I didn't necessarily like Neji when she told me how crazy she was about him, but I can't remember being so…jerky about it. I had been a good friend and supported her. Couldn't she at least do the same for me?

We sat in an awkward silence for a while before Tenten looked at her phone for the time. "It's getting late," she said not looking up from her phone. "You two still coming over?" she asked Temari and Hinata.

I was happy when they left.

Tenten's POV

I knew he thought I was being unreasonable. But he just didn't understand. He couldn't understand. Temari and I had been planning on hooking him up with Hinata, for Christ's sake.

In fact, I was surprised Temari was so chill about. But it didn't matter now. He was into some stupid, bubble gum haired, slut. And just because he thought she sang nicely.

Poor Hinata. The girl had been in love with him since before middle school. But because Naruto was stupid and couldn't see what was right in front of him, he had no fucking clue. And now Hinata was going to sob her heart out, just like she always did when Naruto hurt her.

So could anyone blame me for being mad at the kid who was breaking one of my best friends heart? Plus, it wasn't like Naruto was all that supportive of me liking Neji when I told him. He had made it clear that he thought Neji was a cold, stuck-up, jerk. So it was just karma that he would have trouble convincing me that some slut he liked was tolerable.

**A/N: Kind of a short chapter sorry…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sakura's POV

I walked into school with my head held high. I was sure most people already knew about me and Sasuke. I knew most girls were looking at me just bursting with jealousy. I didn't care of course. If anything, they only boosted my ego. Jealousy is one of the highest forms of flattery for me.

At my locker, Sasuke was waiting for me. He had a smirk on his face. Seeing him made my legs turn too jelly. I knew what was coming next. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a kiss. He leaned against my locker as the kiss got deeper. Again, I could feel eyes on me. But that didn't matter. Not with Sasuke.

When the bell rung, we realized we were going to be late and in trouble. I didn't care. I was pretty sure he didn't either. Before he left, Sasuke whispered in my ear "Meet me during lunch. I'll be at the library."

I felt my heart stop. Everyone knew that the only reason anyone goes to the library during lunch was to make out or even more. I couldn't wait.

Naruto's POV

I walked into school talking to Shikamaru. We were discussing the new episode of 'The Work Place' that had aired last night. I was wearing my lucky pair of shoes, my new jeans, and the polo foster Granny had gotten me. I had remembered to do al of my homework _and _I packed it in my back pack to. I had instant ramen in for lunch (my favorite), along with a cupcake, and milk. I had gotten nine hours of sleep the night before and Jiraiya made a full breakfast for the family that morning. Everything was so perfect. My mood was at an all time high and I couldn't help but smile. I _knew_ that day was going to be awesome. I figured all of this stuff only happened once a year, so make the best of it. Of course, I didn't think I was going to see what I saw.

I had walk by Sakura's locker to get to my locker. I thought I was gonna see the pretty girl at her locker getting ready for class. Maybe I'd even say 'hi'. But, instead I saw her intertwined with Sasuke. And when I saw them, my mood came crashing down. My lucky shoes, my polo, my jeans, they all began to suffocate me. The breakfast Jiraiya had made churned in my stomach. And I suddenly felt tired and I wanted to crawl back to bed. Actually, I wanted to beat the living shit out of Sasuke_, then_ go back to bed. I thought I heard Shikamaru mumble "troublesome" but I can't be sure. I couldn't be sure of anything that was happening around me. All that I knew was that my heart was breaking and the one that was breaking it didn't even know.

So even though I wasn't hungry all day and my teachers were all psyched I had my work and that my shoes did bring me luck in gym, the day was anything from perfect. The entire day I replayed the image of Sasuke sucking Sakura's face off. All I wanted to do was go home. I was happy when the final bell rang, but then I remembered, I had rehearsal.

_Great,_ I thought.

**A/N: That was even shorter. Sorry. I've been having some writers block. **

**Anyway, I appreciate all the comments/adding to you favorite stories/putting the story on alert or whatever it's called. It makes me smile. Thanks to all. And remember to review. Reviews make me smile the most.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Naruto's POV

Rehearsal was…hard. Every single scene I had with Sakura (which was a lot) all I could think of was her and Sasuke at her locker. Sometimes I would totally blank out on stage. Mr. Kakashi would get so pissed and start yelling at me. Sakura gave me these looks like she was trying to ask "What's wrong with you?"

When the scene on the balcony came around, I nearly walked off the stage. The only thing that kept me from doing that was my fear that Mr. Kakashi would kick me out of any future plays.

So I took a deep breath and made it through the balcony scene. I just imagined it was actually Sakura saying all of this stuff to me. Sakura wanted to sing her love for me. She thought I was great and we were in love. I wish real life was as easy as plays. You would fall in love when you met eyes with the lead girl and she would feel the same way and you'd sing your away life together.

"Tony, Tony," Sakura sang to me. Or rather Maria sang to Tony.

_Lucky bastard, _I thought.

We sang to each other until "Bernardo" called "Maria" back into their apartment. I had to run offstage and away from Sakura.

I walked passed Hinata, who was running the curtains at the moment, and over to Tenten. She was sitting on a chair, waiting for her next cue.

"I hate my role," I whispered.

"Why? You're the lead," Tenten cocked her head to the side.

"I have to like, make out with Sakura," I took a seat next to her.

"You don't like that?" she smirked.

"No," I glared back at her. "All I can think about is that jerk Sasuke sucking her face off." Tenten let out a laugh. Hinata looked over and put a finger to her mouth. Tenten than started laughing with her mouth closed. Her shoulders bobbed up and down, making me want to slap her. "It's not funny!"

"'Sucking her face off'," Tenten giggled. "That's a funny way of putting it."

"I'm serious," this time I did punch her shoulder. "Imagine having to kiss Neji, knowing he loved someone else."

Tenten stopped laughing. "I don't think that's a good example, Naruto," Tenten leaned back on her chair. "Me and Neji are already together. I wouldn't be kissing him if I knew there wasd someone else. In fact, I'd probably be hitting him."

I sighed and slouched in my chair. "I just don't want to see her…ever. It's just…" I never want to talk about my feelings. It's too girly. I get enough grief from people for being in theatre as it is.

"Hurts too much?" Tenten asked.

One of the reasons Tenten is my best friends is her ability to understand me. She can always tell what I'm trying to say.

I nodded. "But, unfortunately, she's my characters girlfriend. And he can't seem to get enough of her."

Tenten put a hand on my shoulder. We sat in silence for a while. I heard the song "Cool" end and knew my cue was coming soon. "I'd better get ready."

I walked on stage and let myself become Tony. I was so happy that scene didn't have Sakura.

Sakura's POV

I was having trouble focusing during rehearsal. Luckily, so was Naruto, so Kakashi didn't notice me as much.

All I could think of was had happened in the library at lunch.

I had met Sasuke there. He pulled me to the back shelves. We made out like I thought we would. But then Sasuke got a little…excited. He tried to take my panties of and have sex right there. I know the entire school thinks I'm a horny slut, but I'm really not. I'm a proud virgin, and I don't want to change that. Sasuke had other plans.

Thinking quickly, I stopped him by saying I wanted to have lots of time. He offered after school, but luckily there was rehearsal. He then insisted on Saturday in the afternoon. So we would have plenty of time.

The entire balcony scene, the only thing going through my head was what I could possibly do on Saturday.

When the scene finally ended I ran off stage. The scene after mine was "Cool". Ino was in it, even though I really wanted her backstage with me. I waited as Ino preformed with the Jets. When she got off I dragged her to the bathroom. I found the nearest stall and locked the two of us in together.

"Hey Sakura," Ino smirked. "I didn't know you felt so strongly for me. Hate to brake it to you though, I'm straight. So, no bathroom sex for you."

"Haha," I said sarcastically. "I seriously need to talk to you."

"Better make it quick, your cue is soon."

"Sasuke wants to have sex with me," I blurted out.

Ino's eyes widened. "Are you for real?" she whispered.

"I swear to God," I said.

"Shit," Ino said. "Do you know how many girls would like to be you?"

"I know," I sighed. "But…I don't think I'm ready, like, at all." I leaned against the stall door.

"Well," Ino bit her lip. "How much do you like him."

"A lot," I said. "I mean, he's hot, and mysterious, and…and I've had a huge crush on him since 7th grade…and…"

"It's not enough, is it?" Ino asked.

"I just…I'm not ready," I sighed.

"Then tell him that," Ino said.

"Well, I would but…"

"But?"

"He wants me to come to his house Saturday. To finish what we started in the library."

"You had sex in the library?!?" Ino shouted.

"Shh!" I cupped my hands to her mouth. "Almost," I whispered. "He tried to but I stopped him. That's when he said we should finish on Saturday."

"Shit," was all Ino could say.

I nodded. Before the conversation could go any further I heard someone call, "Sakura!"

"What?"

"You're on!"

"Fuck," I unlocked the stall. "We'll talk later, kay chica?"

"Alright. Now go!" Ino slapped my ass before I ran to the stage at full speed.

**A/N: So I didn't know where I was going with this, but then when I started the Tenten bit, I was like "Oh Sakura can talk to Ino at the same time." I was quite pleased with myself. I leave Sunday and then I'm at camp for two weeks. This might be my last chapter until then, but who knows. Next chapter I plan to have more interaction between Naruto and Sakura. Keep reviewing, it's what keeps me going. Thanks.**

**- Luther Pendragon**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

Chapter Eight

Naruto's POV

I was sitting on the bench waiting for Jiraiya. Everyone else had gone home at this point. I had gotten bored and decided to try to work on my Algebra Two homework. Math had always been my worst subject. I might as well have been studying a different language. A language that was all numbers. Yuck.

When I skipped over the first two questions, I heard the door open. My head popped up to see who it was. It was Sakura. She walked out looking kinda sad. She looked around for her car then sat down next to me when she saw no one was there but me. My heart began to race.

"Hey Naruto," she said softly.

"Hey," I gulped. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she said as she rubbed her bare arms. "It's cold."

"Oh, here," I pulled off my orange hoodie. She was making me overheat anyway. I offered it.

"No," Sakura said. "You'll get cold."

"No I won't," I assured her. "My manliness can keep me warm."

She giggled, took my jacket, and wrapped it around her self. I went back to my homework. Sakura looked at the homework. She must have noticed all the unfinished work, 'cause she asked, "Do you need help?"

"Yeah," I said. "I hate math."

She pulled my binder onto her lap and looked at the page. "What you need to do is…" I only half listened. She was so pretty when she concentrated on her work like that.

She handed my paper back to me. I saw the first answer answered. "Wow," I said. "You're a genius too?"

"No," she blushed.

"Seriously, when did you take this class?"

"Last year."

"See. You're smart and good at singing and at acting and…" _you're beautiful._ That's what I wanted to say. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Cook," she said simply. I snickered. "No I'm serious, I burn popcorn."

"So there goes your future career as a chef," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Sakura giggled weakly.

It went quiet for awhile. I cleared my throat and asked her a question that had been bugging me since she had sat down. "Uhm, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"May I ask you something kinda…personal?"

"Depends." Sakura raised her eyebrow at me.

"Can you tell me what girls see in Sasuke?" I had originally meant to say what _she_ saw in Sasuke, but girls seemed to work too.

"Well," she bit her lip. "He's a total hottie." I almost laughed. That was something Kiba would say. But I didn't, I was too focused on the angel talking to me. "And he's athletic. And, I dunno, he has the mysterious air about him…or I thought he did."

"Huh?" Our eyes met. She opened her mouth to say something but instead of words, a car horn came out.

"Naruto! Come on!" Jiraiya yelled from my car.

"Hold on!" I packed up all my stuff. Sakura got up to offer my jacket.

"Nah, hold on to it," I told her. I threw my back pack over my shoulder. "I'm coming old man!" I shouted after he honked the horn again.

I looked out the window of the car and waved at Sakura, before we drove off.

"Dammit Naruto, why did you give her your jacket?" I shrugged and smiled at the though of her wearing my hoodie. "Oh, I get it, she's your girlfriend, isn't she?"

My smile disappeared. "I wish," I mumbled.

Sakura's POV

On the ride to school, I was still in disbelief that I almost told Naruto what Sasuke wanted to do in the library. I didn't even know him that well. I couldn't place it, but there was something about the way he looked at me; I felt this comfortable feeling, and it made me want to spill everything out to him. _Maybe we were best friends in a former life_… I thought.

I said goodbye to my mom. I walked in school looking for Naruto. I had to give his jacket back to him. After dropping my stuff off at my locker I went on a quest for him. I secretly prayed to not run into Sasuke. I was in no mood to make out.

After about five minutes of searching I saw his friends in a large group in an oddly shaped circle at what appeared to be Tenten's locker. Neji Hyuuga (hot rocker boy) had his arm around her. Temari was also entwined with some girl I'm sure she had only just met. Shikamaru talked to Kiba and Naruto! There he was. I bravely walked up to him and patted his shoulder.

He turned around and gave me a huge smile. "Hi Sakura!"

"Hey," I said, trying to ignore the unwelcome feeling I had with his crowd. "I just came by to give you back your hoodie."

"Oh thanks," he took it and put it on.

"No problem," I said. I turned around about to leave when I heard him call out.

"Wait, Sakura," I stopped and turned around.

"This Saturday the entire cast is gonna come to my house, we're gonna try to work on the play…we kinda need Maria there."

I hesitated, this could get me out of the Sasuke business. But I was worried he might think I was putting the play before him. There were other ways to stop us from having sex. I was sure.

"Sorry, I already have plans," I said.

"Oh," Naruto's expression fell. "Oh, uh, ok. Well, uh, I guess Setsuna will just play your role. It's cool."

He turned around to rejoin his friends. "I'm sorry," I called.

"It's cool," he shrugged.

_I really am sorry Naruto…_

**A/N: I'm really proud of myself for finishing this chapter so quickly. Usually I'm not so dedicated to finishing these things. I'm too ADD. I hope y'all liked it. Like I said, there was more Sakura and Naruto interaction. The next one will take place on *pause for effect* SATURDAY! I can't guarantee that chapter will be up before I go to camp, but who knows.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sakura's POV

I took a deep breath, braced myself, and rang the door bell. I pulled at my purse straps. I heard someone moving inside the house. My heart began to race. _I'm so not ready to for this,_ I thought as Sasuke opened the door. He gave me his signature smirk. Usually, I would have gone weak at the knees, but I was way too scared for that to happen.

Sasuke grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the house. He slammed the door shut as he aggressively went after my lips. I responded to his kiss reluctantly. Just a week ago this would have thrilled me. Funny how fast things can change.

"So where do you wanna go? The couch or the bedroom?" he asked.

"Uh, the kitchen…I'm _super_ hungry," I said pushing him away slightly.

"Ha, ok," he snickered.

We made our way to the kitchen. I went to his fridge. I busied myself searching for food. I grabbed a loaf of bread and slices of cheddar. "Grilled cheese," I smiled. "Yum." _That'll take sometime to make._

"I don't want to kiss a cheddar breath," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well, we won't kiss then," I said hoping he would catch on.

He didn't. That or he was way too determined to have sex.

"Or, we don't have to eat."

"But talking is so much more important," I was starting to feel tense. "I mean, there's so much interesting stuff about you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He leaned on the kitchen's doorframe. "Look, we both know why I wanted you here." He took a few steps toward me.

I gulped. I'm sure he could hear how fast my heart was beating. But not in a good way. "I know," I tried to keep m voice even. "But-"

"But what?" Sasuke had me backed up on the counter.

_If you want this relationship to work out you'll have to be honest,_ I thought. "I'm not ready," I said looking him in the eyes.

Sasuke smirked. "That's ok. No one thinks they're ready," he tried to kiss my neck. I avoided his lips. "Until they have their go with me."

"Sasuke, stop," I pleaded. "Sasuke."

It started to get scary. I was afraid I was going to be one of those rape cases. In a moment of panic I hit Sasuke with the closest thing I could grab, the loaf of bread. This must have thrown him off, because he let go of me and I managed to slip away.

I ran out the front door at top speed. I left my purse in the house, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away. I wasn't sure if he was chasing me or not. I ran half way down the street. I would have run further, but I'm so not athletic (like, it's not even funny.) I had to stop and take a breath.

I was about to call Ino, when I heard someone say, "Sakura?"

My first instinct was to jump. I let out a little yelp, scared it was Sasuke. I turned around to see Naruto sticking his head out of a van. "Naruto?"

"Hey," he said getting out of the van.

"Why are you here?" I asked, still trying to steady my breath.

"I live in this neighborhood," he stated plainly. "Why are you here?"

"I was with Sasuke, but I left."

"Were you gonna walk all the way home?"

"Uh…" I had to think about that one. I honestly had no idea what I was doing.

"Haha, it's cool, I can give you a ride home if you need," he smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

"Oh thanks, but…" I paused as something occurred to me. "Don't we have rehearsal to get to?"

"We?"

"Yeah, I've had a change of plans."

"Oh cool," Naruto nearly jumped. "We can go straight to my house, Granny-" the car honked and an older looking lady cursed out the window. "And me just came back from the grocery store with food."

"That sounds great," I smiled up at Naruto. I followed the blonde back into the van. I crawled into the back seat.

"Sakura, this is Granny Tsunade," Naruto gestured to the blonde woman driving the van. Tsunade seemed upset at Naruto calling her "granny." "She's basically my mother."

"Oh, Sakura, eh," Tsunade grinned at me through the mirror. "Yes, I've heard about _you._ You are rather-"

"Come on Granny, lets get driving already!" Naruto cut off.

I smiled as the two of them bickered all the way to Naruto's house. They clearly loved each other very much; otherwise they wouldn't poke at each other so much. I was about to join in on their banter when I got a text. It was from Sasuke.

_wow. way to run away slut_

_thats what u get for not listening_

_wtf. y did u even come if we werent gonna do it?_

_i thought u might wanna see me_

_ha yeah right. ur a bitch_

_fuck you. dont talk to me again. ever. _

I angerly shut my phone off. I was beyond done with Sasuke. I thought about every second I pined over him, everything I let him do to me; my stomach churned. I felt disgusting for ever wanting him. I felt stupid for ever thinking he cared. I knew he was a player, why would I change anything? My anger must have been obvious, because Naruto asked "You ok Sakura?"

"Yeah," I forced a smile. "I was just thinking about something that made me angry."

"I see," Naruto nodded.

We pulled into Naruto's driveway. I helped bring in the soda and chips for the cast. We carried them down to Naruto's basement. I sat on one of his couches, Naruto sat next to me.

"So," he started. "Things with Sasuke didn't go as you planned?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"You wanna talk about it? I get if you don't."

I shrugged. "He just didn't care about me. At least, not like I thought he did."

Naruto pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," I said into his shoulder. Normally, I'd only want a friend to hug me like this, but there was something comforting about Naruto. Partly because he smelled surprisingly good. Also, because he had very good timing- that is, he clearly knew when someone needed a hug.

The door bell rang, ending our hug. I sat in silence while Naruto answered the door. I heard some loud banging upstairs and a couple of unrecognizable voices. As the banging grew louder, I realized whoever was hear was coming down the stairs. The voices became clear as Tenten, Kiba, and Hinata. Tenten stopped laughing when she saw me. _Why do you hate me,_ I thought. She and Hinata took a seat on a loveseat across from where I was.

"Oh, hi Sakura," Kiba nodded at me. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just, hanging out."

He nodded. And sat down with Naruto on my couch.

I was starting to hope that staying here wasn't a bad idea.

Naruto's POV

I couldn't believe that Sakura _actually_ came to the line through. It was a little weird at first- with Tenten glaring at me, and awkward conversation being exchanged. But as soon as Shikamaru came with Ino (who apparently lived near Shika) and Temari, all was good. Soon the rest of the cast showed up and we did a quick line through. Then the fun began.

"Alright," I announced to the cast. "Everyone is free to migle, eat, drink, and do as they please, now."

I sat down with Kiba, Sakura, and Temari. They were all getting along surprisingly well. As were Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru. I smiled to myself. We were better mingle-ers than we thought.

"-and that's why I am no longer aloud in Petco," Kiba finished his infamous Petco story.

"Why did you set all those dogs loose?" Sakura questioned.

"I was five. They looked sad."

"You know Kiba," Temari smirked at him. "I think you would have done that even if you were older than five."

"That's…actually, who am I kidding, I probably would. Petco's cruel man."We all laughed at Kiba.

For most of the time, I watched Sakura from the corner of my eye. She seemed so down. Even when she laughed, it seemed so forced. _If only_ _I could make her feel better,_ I thought. Once everyone had left, I went to my room and began to scheme what I could do to make her feel better when I saw her on Monday.

_I could bake her something. No, Tsunade won't let me do _that_ ever again. Hmm…what should I do? I could buy her an obnoxious Saturday card…I got it!_

I knew what I could do to make her feel better. Now all I hadmake sure it happened.

**A/N: Oh my, it's been awhile. You all probably deserve more for your wait. Sorry. Life has just been crazy. But I'm back. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it, and that the chapter was climactic enough. Just to make something clear, the Saturday cards Naruto mentioned are the one with the little pink and green guys, the cards that make noise and that are really funny. Thanks for all the lovely reviews you all leave (they keep me going) and please check out my blog: .com/ I'm putting my novel on it, so yeah, fun stuff.**

**L. Pendragon **


End file.
